The Pack
by PowerRangers1998
Summary: What if the jungle fury rangers were animals? What if one of them needed a pack?
1. Chapter 1 The Pack

I don't anything.

The Pack

R.J. watched over the two cubs in his pack. The one cub is a blue jaguar named Theo and the other is a yellow named Lily. Both of them right now were playing with each. R.J. himself is a purple wolf. Over on the other side of the area is a white rhino named Dominic who also was watching the cubs play.

Meanwhile, Casey a red tiger cub was looking for a place to sleep and food to eat. His mother was killed three days ago by a pride a lions. Casey had wondered around for three days but had not found any food or nice den to keep as him home. Casey found a hole in a tree and curl up in to sleep.

Meanwhile, Theo and Lily left the den while R.J. and Dominic were sleeping. They both went to hunt some animals for food. Theo and Lily found a baby gazelle eating grass. Lily stalked the grass in front of the gazelle while Theo stalked the grass behind the gazelle. Lily ran at the gazelle and the gazelle took off running in Theo's direction. Theo jumped on the gazelle and the two of them killed it. Lily and Theo looked at each other and ran off to tell R.J. what they did and show him.

Casey woke up from his nap and followed his nose towards the smell of food. He then came across a dead baby gazelle. Casey was very hungry and started to eat it.

"R.J.," yelled the cubs.

"What," said R.J. looking at the cubs.

"We killed a gazelle and we came to tell you," said Theo.

"Come on R.J. It is this way," said Lily.

"You do know you should have brought it back with you. And you guys are not allow to leave the dean when Dominic and I are sleeping," said R.J.

"Sorry R.J.," said Theo and Lily. R.J. then followed the cubs to their kill.

Meanwhile, Casey had dragged the gazelle of the tiny cave to finish eating the gazelle. He had dragged the gazelle away when he realized it was not a good idea to stay out in the open.

Lily, Theo, and R.J. made it to the spot where they made the kill. When they got there, they found the gazelle gone.

"Where is the gazelle?" asked R.J.

"It was right here," said Lily.

"Let's follow the trail to who took it," said Theo with that the cubs took off. R.J. rolled his eyes and followed the cubs. Soon the three came across a tiny cave. Theo then marched in the cave and dragged out a sleeping red tiger cub.

"Why did you take our kill," snarled Theo. The smaller cub just backed away from Theo.

"Theo, he just a baby," said Lily.

"What is your name little guy?" asked R.J.

"Casey," answered the little cub.

"Where are your parents?" asked R.J.

"Mommy was killed by lions and so was daddy," answered Casey.

"Why don't you come with us?" asked Lily.

"Ok," answered Casey and with that the now three followed R.J. to their den.

"Dominic, we have a new park member," said R.J.

"Casey this is Dominic. Dominic this is Casey," said Theo.

"Welcome to the pack Casey," said R.J. Now the pack of 4 is now the pack of 5.


	2. Chapter 2 Missing the Cubs

I don't own anything.

Missing the Cubs

R.J. the purple wolf was looking at the moon. He missed the two cubs that he raised himself. The cub's names were Lily the yellow cheetah and Theo the blue jaguar. Lily and Theo had left two weeks ago. R.J. missed having the two cubs by his side. Dominic stays with R.J. when he is around but Dominic is always traveling with Fran. Dominic is a white rhino and Fran is a black rhino.

Meanwhile, Casey a red tiger was wondering around. He was 2 months old and didn't have a family. A male tiger attack him and his mother and he was separated from his mother. Casey was small for his age and was an only cub. He ran off when the male tiger attack and found his mother a week later. Casey's mother was spending time with the male tiger and the male tiger chase him off. Now he was just wondering around to nowhere.

R.J. lied in his den not caring what was going on around him. He used to be a lone wolf before the cubs came but now it was hard going back to a one wolf when he had a pack for three years. R.J. looked at the moon; it was a full moon tonight. He howled to the moon and then went off to hunt. Looking around R.J. found a gazelle and started to stalk the gazelle. R.J. took off after the gazelle and a short while later R.J. had his meal. R.J. ate his meal and then went for a moon lite walk.

Casey was looking around for something to eat. He was starving and Casey looked like skin and bones. Smelling around Casey found a caress that looked mostly eaten but there was still meat on the bones. Casey started eating the meat but soon finish his meal. He looked sad that he finish his meal but then took off to find more food.

R.J. came back from his walk to his food to finish the last of it, only to find it all eaten. He smelled around the bones to smell a tiger cub. So a tiger cub came around and ate the rest of his food. Oh well. He smelled more around the clearing but he didn't find an adult tiger around. Maybe the cub wandered off while the cub's mother was hunting. The mother tiger would have never left her cub out of her sight anyways.

Casey wandered around looking for a place to sleep. All the places he found before had their owners in them. It started to rain and Casey soon looked like a drowned rat. Looking around Casey found a nice looking cave. He went into the cave, there was no one in it and Casey was too tried to realize someone lived here. Casey fell right into dream land.

R.J. walked home not caring that it was raining. He was in no hurry to get to his emery den. The cubs were off starting their own families and R.J. had no mate to start a family with. He walked into his empty den wait it wasn't empty. There was a small tiger cub sleeping in there. The cub was shacking so R.J. went over to it and curled up around it to keep it warm.

Casey woke up warm the first time since his mother left him. Wait, there was a nice scent sounding him. He started to purr in content.

R.J. woke up to hear purring. He looked at the cub, which looked happy. Now that it was light out, R.J. could see the cub was skin and bones. There was no way a mother would let her cub get this way. It must mean the cub has no mother.

"Hello," greeted R.J. The cub jump and looked at him scared. "I am not going to hurt you. If you want I will be your new caretaker," said R.J.

The cub continued looked at him and said, "I am Casey."

"I am R.J.," said R.J. Then both of them heard a noise from Casey's tummy. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," answered Casey.

"I will bring you some food back," said R.J. "Stay here." After R.J. left, Casey looked around wondering what to do. He started walking around the den, smelling it.

"Who are you," snarled a blue jaguar. Casey turned around scared. He then started to back away from the growling and snarling jaguar.

"Theo you are scaring him," said a yellow cheetah.

"I don't care," snarled Theo. "He is in here and R.J. not. So his mother must of came here and kick R.J out." Casey knew in his mind was that the jaguar and the cheetah came to hurt R.J. so he started growling and snarling at them even though Casey didn't look scarily at all, he looked cute. Theo stalked over and went to swipe at Casey but Casey bit his other paw.

"Ow," yelled Theo. Theo then nock the cub off his paw and Casey went rolling away. Casey then jump back on to his paws and attack Theo. He jump on to Theo's leg and started biting.

"You brat," said Theo, nocking Casey away again. Casey stood up again and attack. Theo and Casey started to wrestle and Theo started to get angrier.

"What is going on?" asked R.J. Theo and Casey both whirled around to see R.J.

Casey ran in front of R.J. and snarled, "I will protect you R.J."

"You don't need to protect me. I know them and Theo I didn't know a cub could beat you up," said R.J.

"I was going easily on him. I didn't want to hurt him," said Theo.

"Theo. Lily, this is my new cub Casey," said R.J. "Casey, these are my other cubs Theo and Lily."

"Hi," greeted Casey now shy. He was hiding behind R.J.'s legs.

"He is so cute," said Lily. Casey peeked out at Lily and then pranced over to Lily making himself look cuter.

"He doesn't look cut. He looks close to death. The punk is all skin and bones," said Theo. Casey growled at Theo.

"I will fatten him up. Oh, Casey I brought you some food," said R.J. Casey ran over to the deer R.J. brought and started to eat it at a fast pace.

"What happen to your mother?" asked Theo.

"A male tiger chase me away and when I came back a week later, the male chase me away again," answered Casey sadly. "Mew" Casey looked tired after he was done eating. His tummy was full and it was hanging done.

"Alright, time to go to bed, Casey," said R.J. while push him towards the bed.

"Good-night," said Casey.

"Good-night," said R.J., Lily, and Theo. Casey then went to sleep. R.J. then adopted Casey as his own cub and after some months Casey started to call him dad. That was something the other two didn't even do. R.J. even found his own mate and had wolf cubs of his own. But Casey, Theo, and Lily will always had a special place in his heart. When Casey left, he always visited R.J. once a month even when Casey himself got a mate and had cubs. Life was great after he got Casey.


End file.
